


Reaching for the Top

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyband AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe the Seirin teams still wants to be the best. Except now their fighting to reach the top of the music charts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Top

When their first single hits the charts, it's a rush to see it rise up in ranks. It reaches up to number 5 before it stays steady. Everyone thinks it's not too bad for a new group like them handled by a new agency.

"Alright boys! Since you made it to the top five I think a celebration is in order." Exclaims Riko, smiling at all of them like a proud mother. The others cheer and pat each other on the back but Riko clears her throat to get their attention. "However, I'm only going to allow this once. Next time our goal is number one on the charts! If you don't get it we're going to increase practice sessions and music training! Got it?"

That calms the group down but doesn't really erase any of the heady feeling they have. They're an actual band with an actual song out in public. And the public likes it; what more could they ask for really.

"Well then, let's get ready. I'm getting hungry." Hyuuga says as he starts packing his guitar. "Where do you guys want to eat?"

The small group starts their arguement of where the best place to eat is and it takes all of their attention that they don't notice their lead vocalist leaving.

\---

Kagami finds Kuroko in one of the sound proof rooms placing in sheaves of paper in his bag.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko pauses, turning to him with a small smile. "Kagami-kun? I heard the news. Congratulations on getting to the top five."

Kagami blushes but grins in return. "Yeah, everyone's pretty pumped. The band's going out to celebrate. You want to come?"

"But I'm not part of the band." Kuroko says, expression not giving anything away like always. 

It's odd but the thought of Kuroko thinking he isn't part of the band doesn't sit right with Kagami at all. It's absurd, after all. So he frowns and scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know where you got that idea. Of course you're part of the band. Just because you're not on stage doesn't mean you're not part of it. You write out our songs and what's a band without songs. We couldn't have gotten on the charts if it weren't for your song."

And it's the truth. The song Kuroko managed to write, both lyrics and score, matched the band perfectly. It's as if Kuroko knew exactly what would bring out the best in them.

Kuroko is looking at him a little strangely though but Kagami can't quite figure out why so he pushes the thought away and goes back to his original reason for seeking out the songwriter. "Uh yeah, so are you coming or not?"

"I'll go." Kagami thinks a smile looks good on Kuroko, even if he does it rarely.

**Author's Note:**

> Riko is Kagami's band's new manager and Kuroko is their song writer. The Miragen was the super popular band that topped the charts three years running before an undisclosed reason forced them to disband.
> 
> Most of the other chapters are in the planning stages so updates will be really sporadic.
> 
> planned with the lovely [Chesra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra)


End file.
